Unexpected
by loveniklaus
Summary: Caroline doesn't know why, but she ends up doing something with Klaus that she wouldn't have expected. Smut(ish).


**Klaus/Caroline. This one's smutty, kinda. Ha. **

**Oh, and there's swear words. Not many, but still.**

**I don't think that the title really fits, but I couldn't think of anything other than one more, and that one would have given the plot away. **

**Thanks for reading :) **

Caroline didn't know how she had got here.

Yet, here she was, on her bed, writhing in pleasure underneath the man that she hated. Or, was _supposed _to hate.

Klaus kissed her neck, loving how soft her skin was, feeling his boxers tighten even more as her legs came to wrap around his hips. "I want you so much, sweetheart" he moaned into her neck, sending shivers down Caroline's spine and leaving trails of fire with his tongue along her throat.

Caroline pulled his face up to hers, her lips crashing into his in a deep passion. "Then have me" she whispered as she pulled away briefly, the statement more of a plea than anything else. As their lips collided once more, Caroline realised that she had never wanted anybody as much as she wanted him in her whole life.

His hands explored her body, admiring her beauty as he trailed patterns along her stomach, her hips, her thighs. "You're stunning, Caroline" he praised her, and her head fell back against her bed as his hand finally found its way to her centre, slowly rubbing circles against her through her underwear.

_"Oh",_ she moaned, her reaction making him go faster, her hands digging into his back and her fingernails piercing his skin, causing him to cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy. She whimpered as his mouth covered one of her bare breasts, her hands on the back of his neck now, in his hair, as he sucked on her nipple, his hand not relaxing its pace.

_"Niklaus" _she sighed, unwinding and twisting underneath him as she felt herself begin to reach her peak. Just a bit more, and she would be there. He increased his speed, his lips finding their way back to her neck, heightening the pleasure. He loved it when she called him by his full name, it was so damn seductive.

_"This is it"_ She thought to herself, as she began to feel herself fall over the edge, moaning his name once more, and then-

Caroline's eyes opened, and she shot up in bed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

Her hands fumbled along her bed sheets, as if searching for something, as she tried to figure out where she was. Had she been dreaming?

"Wet dream, my love?"

Her hand shot out to her bedside table, switching on the table lamp. And that's when she saw him, sat in her windowsill, arms folded, a smug smile on his face.

"It's a shame that you woke up", Klaus said, beginning to walk over to where she lay, stopping when he reached the foot of her bed. "I loved to hear you moan my name like that in your sleep".

Caroline picked up the pillow next to her, flinging it at him with all her power.

"Stay the fuck out of my head!" She shouted, infuriated. "And my dreams".

She smiled triumphantly as the pillow hit his face, even though she knew that it wouldn't hurt him at all.

Klaus just laughed, jumping on her bed and lying across the bottom, where Caroline's feet were.

_"Ooohhh Niklaus" _he mimicked as he lay on his back, wriggling around on her bed. Caroline couldn't help but find it amusing, and she burst out laughing, reaching over to hit him in the shoulder as she did so. Finding her laughter to be quite contagious, Klaus began laughing too, before propping himself up on his side and resting his head in his hand to face her.

"You're such a dick!" She said, smiling at him as their laughter died down.

"I'm sorry", he apologised, bringing his other hand up to stroke her leg over the blankets. "I won't invade your dreams again".

Caroline didn't know whether it was because of the dream she had just had, or the fact that he was stroking her leg, or maybe even built up lust that had accumulated over the time that she had known him, but she found herself lunging forward, pressing her lips against his in fury.

Klaus groaned as the force of her kiss pushed him onto his back, and he pulled her on top of him, smiling beneath their kiss as he felt her straddle him, and heard her moan slightly as his hands tangled into her hair.

Caroline didn't know why she was doing this; all she knew was that she liked it, a lot. And as Klaus' tongue grazed the bottom of her lip, she opened her mouth to him, loving the way his tongue fought with hers for dominance. She couldn't believe how soft his lips were, and how gentle he was with her, despite the fact that she was being so forceful.

"Caroline?"

Caroline pulled her mouth away from Klaus', much to his displeasure, and he groaned in protest as she sat upright, listening.

"Caroline!? What's going on in there?" The voice sounded again from behind her door.

Caroline looked down at Klaus in panic, and jumped off of him, running to stand in front of the door, her back to it and her hands keeping it firmly shut.

He jumped off the bed too, and stood to look at her, his face dropping in disappointment as she mouthed to him, "It's my mom". She pointed in the direction of the window, and he knew that she was telling him to leave.

He sighed and walked towards the window, before bringing himself in front of her at vampire speed and kissing her softly, loving how she sighed in disappointment as he pulled away.

"Goodbye, sweet Caroline" he whispered, quiet enough so that a human's ear couldn't pick it up, just theirs.

And then he was gone, and the curtains of Caroline's now open window were swaying slightly in the breeze, and she opened her bedroom door to her mother.


End file.
